Para que te calles:
by Peyton Nomesigas
Summary: Scopius quiero lograr alcanzar la atención de su novia pero esta está feliz en su mundo, ¿podrá sacarla de él?


**Me imagino que ya saben de quien son los personajes:)**

* * *

El rubio la mira y sonríe. No es una de esas miradas cínicas ni sarcásticas, sino una sincera.

Ella baila en la acera, canta al son de una música muggle, se mueve de un lado a otro, silba, tararea, se carcajea de sus propios errores y cuando no sabe seguir una canción, pasa a otra con una agilidad increíble. Se sube a un murito intentando mantener el equilibrio con los brazos extendidos, y cada vez que lo pierde, él le ayuda, la agarra de una mano y la impulsa adelante.

- _Ya no me llames por favor, no puedes ayudarme, me encerraré en mi habitación para no ver a nadie… -_iba cantando.

-Eh pelirroja, ¿qué cantas?

- _Quiero que me dejes salir,no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, todo lo que quiero es bailar… _-Y él, como el bobo enamorado que es sonríe, sonríe el muy capullo al ver como su novia pasa olímpicamente de él. Y se ríe, porque se acuerda de la primera vez que la besó.

"_-Lily…_

_-Stamp on the ground jump, jump, jump, jump… Moving all around… -Iba la joven cantando. Lily Luna Potter era una joven enérgica, con un gran temperamento. Vivía en su propio mundo y le importaba un rábano cuántas veces la hayas estado llamando. Era pasota por naturaleza, tranquila según el día. Llevaba el pelo de un color rojo furioso, con bucles hasta la mitad de la espalda y los ojos de color marrón chocolate._

_Él, Scorpius Malfoy era sereno, controlaba sus emociones y no se dejaba traicionar por ellos. Rubio platino y de ojos grises, el vivo retrato de su padre, Draco Malfoy._

_-Potter…_

_-Se venden canciones, se compra popularidad, trafican emociones, para después televisar… -seguía cantando y de repente Malfoy tuvo una idea._

_-Lillianne…_

_-¿cómo seguía? Bah… ¡Eres la reina del pop, una diva sin nombre, un montón de ilusión…!_

_-Tú lo has querido…_

_Y la besó, para que se callara, claro está. Bueno esa es la versión oficial, aunque la realidad era muy alejada, se moría de hacerlo._

_La pelirroja se quedó de piedra, con los ojos desorbitados, para luego cerrarlos y disfrutó del beso._

_-¡Vaya! Qué rápido te has cayado eh jajaja_

_-¡Serás…!_

_-Venga no te enfades preciosa –dijo sonríendo._

_-¿Y si sigo cantando me seguirás robando besos? –inquirió la joven levantando una ceja._

_-Puede ser…_

_-Me gusta que me calles jajaja"_

-Eh rubio, ¿de qué te ríes? –preguntó su novia riendo.

-De nuestro primer beso –dice sonriendo. La verdad es que ya han pasado 2 años desde que Lily dejó Hogwarts y sin embargo siguen juntos. Si le preguntasen que es lo que le gusta de la pelirroja, probablemente respondería que su hiperactividad, su efusividad, su amor por la música, su forma de sacarle una sonrisa… en fin, le gusta todo de ella. ¿Pero ella qué le ve a él? Son totalmente diferentes pero sin embargo se complementan. Son dos caras de una misma moneda. Aún recuerda el primer día que la vió…

_-¡Scorpius! –le gritó Albus Potter._

_-Dime –responde con una sonrisa._

_-¿Me ayudas a buscar a mi hermana? La he perdido y tengo miedo de que ande sola, ya sabes como son los de Slytherin._

_Claro que lo sabía. De hecho lo había vivido en primera persona con Albus. A su amigo se la tienen jurada por ser el hijo del famoso Harry Potter y a él, Scorpius Malfoy, por ser el primer Malfoy en ir a parar a Gryffindor._

_-Claro, ¿cómo es?_

_-Es enana, delgada, ojos color chocolate, hiperactiva y tiene un inconfundible pelo pelirrojo._

_Minutos después la encontró y avisó a James y a su hermano Albus._

_-Pequeñaja, ¿qué te dijimos al salir de los carruajes?_

_La pequeña era bastante guapa para tener 11 años, pero claro, no se podía permitir pensar en ello. ¡Era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo!_

_-¿Básicamente? Bien, dijiste: ¿Habrá puesto mamá mis calzoncillos de la suerte en la maleta? –dijo "dulcemente" la niña._

_¡Dios! Esa niña era increíble._

_James de inmediato se puso todo rojo y todos a su alrededor se empezaron a reír. Albus, no podiendo aguantarlo más estalló en risas, que secundó él mismo."_

_-_No fue precisamente romántico, ¿verdad? –y le regaló un par de dulces carcajadas, que provocaron que su cabello rojo, ahora liso, ondeara al viento.

-Nosotros no somos precisamente románticos –contestó él.

-Cierto, aún recuerdo la vez que te decidiste a pedirme ser tu novia… fue el día más divertido de mi vida mi amor –y empezó otra vez a reírse.

-No dio gracia, prueba tú a caer desde una escoba a 20 metros de altura, gritando en la caída sé mi novia.

-Y tus admiradoras casi me agarran de los pelos –recordó de pronto con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé –dijo con voz arrogante.

-¿Sabes lo qué pensé de ti la primera vez que te vi? "_Qué chico tan guapo, sería un blanco genial para mis bromas"_

-Muy graciosa cariño.

-¿Te imaginas que nos casamos y tenemos hijos? Tendrán que ser tres –avisó con un dedo acusador de por medio.

-¿Y porqué tres?

-Dos chicos y una chica –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- Los chicos se llamarán James e Ian y la pequeñaja o la mayor, ya veremos se llamará Cleopatra.

-¿James? ¿Ian? Con Cleopatra no me quejo pero James ya se llama tu hermano e Ián lo veo muy no sé…

-¡Pues da ideas!

-¿Qué te parece Jonathan?

-No. Serán Harry y James.

Y el chico, con temor a la furia de su mujer, se quedó calladito y asintió a todo.

-_Deja ya de estar en el pasado… -_Y continuó bailando, corriendo, girando sobre sí misma y cantando a pleno pulmón.

-¿Qué cantas? –volvió a preguntar extrañado.

-_Te juro que intenté avisar que llegaría tarde, por más que intento explicar no dejas de agobiarme… _

Y cansado de que pase de él, se le ocurrió una mejor forma de hacerla callar, ya que con los besos ya no funcionaba.

-Cásate conmigo.

-_Sé que lo que… _¡QUÉ!

-Lo logré jajajaja.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
